vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Die Hochschullehrer und das Plagiat
Frohes neues Jahr! Wie das so oft ist, wenn ich mit Freunde feiere, befinden sich der ein oder andere Hochschullehrer_in dabei. Wir waren heute Abend vier Stück, und haben uns natürlich auch über Plagiat unterhalten. Ich habe die Kolleg_innen gefragt, was gerade passiert an den respektiven Hochschulen. Übereinstimmend wird berichtet, der Präsident habe einen Brief an alle Profs geschickt, dass sie ganz doll was gegen Plagiat machen müssen. "Und was macht Ihr?" fragte ich. "Ignorieren, wie wir das meiste aus der Hochschulleitung ignorieren," kam zurück. Sie meinten, überarbeitet zu sein, keine Zeit zu haben, sich mit so was aufzuhalten. Eine_r meinte, das sei im eigenen Fach albern, mit Fußnoten zu arbeiten, weil er/sie sowieso keine Zeit habe, die Arbeiten gründlich zu lesen. Es sind "nur" Bachelorarbeiten, die halten einem vom eigentlichen Arbeiten ab. Nur das, was "neu" ist, würde Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Texte mit Fußnoten seinen nicht besonders leserlich, und die meisten Fußnoten müssten dann zur Wikipedia oder Lehrbücher gehen. Es wurde dann berichtet, dass an einer Hochschule Arbeiten eingereicht worden sind für den Fakultätspreis - und bei der Überprüfen der Arbeiten ist herausgekommen, dass (mindestens) einer ein dreister Plagiat sei. Jetzt kommt den Ärger dazu, den Abschluß nachträglich abzuerkennen.... Da im Umfeld auch Lehrkräfte an allgemeinbildende Schulen da waren, haben wir weiter über die Schulen gesprochen. Da hieß es - wir können nichts machen, die nutzen halt die Wikipedia, lassen sich nicht zur kritischer Umgang mit den Texten anhalten. Und es sind so viele Arbeiten, die wir jetzt korrigieren müssen, dazu haben wir keine Zeit, die genau zu lesen. Ich war - gelinde gesagt - schockiert. Resignation seitens der (Hochschul-)Lehrerschaft? Egal? Not my job? Kann man nichts machen? Einfach keine Zeit? Ich habe aus den USA Bücher zur Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen, die für Grundschulkinder sind, die sich mit Plagiat beschäftigen, "The Pirates of Plagiarism" oder "Plagiarism! Plagiarism! 25 Fun Games and Activities to Teach Documenting and Sourcing Skills to Students". Dort setzt also der Umgang mit Quellen in der Grundschule ein, hier meinen Professoren, dafür keine Zeit (oder Lust) zu haben. Ist es denkbar, dass wir in Deutschland mal so weit sein können? Was können wir tun, um ein offener Beschäftigung mit dem Thema Plagiat zu erzwingen? Sachliche Diskussionen sind wie immer wilkommen! WiseWoman 01:50, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ebenfalls ein frohes, gesundes und erfolgreiches neues Jahr! Liebe WiseWoman, Ihr Bericht überrascht mich leider nicht, sondern deckt sich mit meinen Funden zu diesem Thema. Wie ich auf den ersten Blick feststellen konnte, gehen Hochschulen sehr unterschiedlich mit wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten um. Manche haben eine eigene Fassung der Richtlinien der DFG erarbeitet und auf ihrem Server liegen, manche verlinken zum Text der DFG, einige erwähnen lediglich, dass es diesen Text gibt. Im letzteren Fall kann man sich dann schon fragen, wie es denn dann mit der Information der Studenten und der Umsetzung der Richtlinien aussieht. Zu Ihrem Anliegen fallen mir spontan einige Dinge ein: Zusammenschluss interessierter Hochschullehrer Wichtig erscheint mir an erster Stelle, dass sich Hochschullehrer zusammenschliessen, die an der Problematik überhaupt interessiert sind. Sebastian Sattler von der Uni Bielefeld arbeitet auf diesem Gebiet. Es gibt aber sicher noch mehr Interessenten. Einzelkämpfer verschleissen sich schnell, im Team kann man wesentlich mehr Ideen entwickeln und vielleicht auch umsetzen. Bewusstsein für die Problematik schaffen Wie ich sehen konnte, sind die USA auf diesem Gebiet um vieles aktiver. Allein auf Youtube konnte ich Videos von diversen amerikanischen Unis finden, an denen Studenten befragt wurden, was für sie gute wissenschaftliche Praxis (academic integrity) bedeutet. Das würde ich mir auch hier in Deutschland wünschen. Man könnte versuchen, einen Fernsehsender für entsprechende Umfragen und Reportagen zu gewinnnen (z.B.ARD/Panorama). Oder man formiert hochschuleigene Teams für derartige Interviews. Man könnte auch Strassenumfragen organisieren und zufällige Passanten fragen, wie wichtig ihnen eine saubere Wissenschaft ist. Forschung zu wissenschaftlichem Fehlverhalten Besonders wichtig erscheint mir weitere Forschung auf diesem Gebiet, damit es endlich auch in akademischen Kreisen ernst genommen wird. Interessierte Hochschullehrer könnten verstärkt Themen zu diesem Gebiet für wissenschaftliche Arbeiten anbieten (Hausarbeiten, Bachelor-, Master- und Doktorarbeiten). Vielleicht im Moment noch utopisch, könnte ich mir auch ein gesamtes Forschungsprojekt zum Thema vorstellen. Was mir beim ganzen Thema noch fehlt, ist Begleitforschung zu den Richtlinien für gute wissenschaftliche Praxis mit den Fragestellungen, wie und mit welchem Erfolg die Richtlinien der DFG an den Hochschulen umgesetzt wurden. Vielleicht lässt sich ein derartiges Projekt direkt über die DFG organisieren. Absichts- und Betroffenheitserklärungen haben wir genug gehört. Es wird Zeit, etwas zu tun. Vielleicht kommen mit der Zeit noch weitere Vorschläge zusammen. Das ist mir jedenfalls als Erstes zum Thema eingefallen. Googlefix 11:20, 1. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, Sebastian Sattler richtet am 7.-9.2.2012 eine Konferenz aus. Ich beobachte verstärkt Bachelor-Arbeiten zum Thema Plagiat (die fragen immer irgendwas bei mir an). Wäre cool, DFG-Gelder dafür zu bekommen, die DFG-Richtlinen zu untersuchen. Ich wette, 80% der Hochschullehrer kennen die nicht... Alle solche Aktionen bringen uns weiter! Ich wünsche mir trotzdem eine Bundesberatungsstelle Plagiat. A girl can dream, can't she? WiseWoman 22:37, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Liebe WiseWoman, Ihre Bemerkung irritiert mich. Immerhin waren Sie 'es, die zuletzt kein Interesse an einer Kooperation bei einem Antrag für ein DFG-Forschernetzwerk zum Thema Plagiate gezeigt hat. Es existierte bereits ein zehnseitiger Draft und eine Liste potenzieller Mitwirkender, aber Sie haben mir gegenüber geschwiegen und einer Kollegin doch mehr oder weniger deutlich eine Abfuhr erteilt. Ich denke, das sollten Sie uns erklären. Beste Grüße Stefan Weber 84.179.89.226 13:46, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Lieber Herr Weber, bitte haben Sie Verständnis dafür, dass ich nicht hier so was erkläre. WiseWoman 23:01, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Liebe WiseWoman alias ''Bitte beschränken Sie sich in der Ansprache auf das Pseudonym. [[Benutzer:VPmod|VPmod] 10:10, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)], nun noch einmal deutlicher: Eine Kollegin aus Freiburg, die ebenfalls zu Plagiaten forscht und publiziert (durchweg sehr spannende und innovative Arbeiten!), hatte Sie vor einigen Wochen per Mail und schließlich face-to-face auf der Bayreuther Tagung kontaktiert mit der Idee einer breiter angelegten'' DFG-Forschergruppe zum Thema '"Inkorrekte Intertextualitäten in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten (Schwerpunkt Wissenschaftsplagiate)". Auch ich habe Sie diesbezüglich per Mail kontaktiert (die Idee stammte von mir und der Freiburger Kollegin nach einem inspirierenden Telefonat, der erste ca. zehnseitige Draft für den Antrag komplett von der Freiburger Kollegin). Von Ihnen kam nach zweimaliger Mail von mir keine Antwort, also einfach Schweigen. Bislang hatten Sie auf jedes Mail innerhalb eines Tages reagiert. Die Kollegin berichtet, Sie hätten auf ihr Mail ebenfalls nicht reagiert und bei der Tagung kein Interesse gezeigt. Tenor dort: Die DFG mag keine FHs usw. - Ich fand das höchst bedauerlich. Es steht Ihnen Bitte verzichten Sie auf die Nennung von beruflichen Details Ihres Gegenübers. [[Benutzer:VPmod|VPmod] 10:12, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)] frei, Forschung zu betreiben oder nicht zu betreiben. Aber wenn Sie nun schreiben, Sie fänden es "cool", "DFG-Gelder ... zu bekommen", finde ich das sehr merkwürdig. Es ist eben nicht nur "cool", sondern man muss vorher auch etwas gemeinsam behirnen und auf die Beine stellen. Und da würden mich die Gründe interessieren, warum Sie das nicht wollten. LG Stefan Weber 84.179.89.226 16:40, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Lieber Herr Weber, [[Benutzer:VPmod|VPmod] 10:10, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)]. Ich schreibe Ihnen gerne privat, warum ich nicht sofort aufgesprungen bin. WiseWoman 23:01, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Liebe WiseWoman, Sie sind nicht "nicht sofort aufgesprungen", sondern schlichtweg gar nicht aufgesprungen. Aber wir klären das wohl weiter bilateral. Ich wollte es hier nur dokumentiert haben. Es sollte nicht immer der Eindruck entstehen, die DFG lehne alles zu Plagiaten ab, wenn es nicht einmal den (wenigen) involvierten Forschern gelingt, gemeinsam an einem Strang zu ziehen. Dasselbe Phänomen habe ich 2007 in Österreich erlebt, und ich finde, es ist auch ziemlich interessant, so wie Plagiate und andere inkorrekte Intertextualitäten... LG 84.179.95.141 10:54, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::::Bin ich bloed, oder gibt es hier in diesem Wiki, in diesem Forum, ueberhaupt gar keinen Grund, das Nichtstattfinden irgendwelcher privater Korrespondenz zu "dokumentieren"? Soll das eine Art oeffentliches Anprangern des Verhaltens WiseWomans sein? Es ist ihr gutes Recht, saemtliche Korrespondenz mit wem auch immer, zu ignorieren, das hat hier alles nichts verloren. Daher sollte man meiner Meinung nach das hier alles loeschen, andere Meinungen? Fiesh 19:50, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ab hier bitte keine Diskussion mehr, die tatsächlich auf anderem Wege und nicht im Forum geführt werden sollte. VPmod 11:28, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)